The Yearbook
by ShopperGirl123
Summary: 15 year old Annabeth Chase was sitting on the big house floor looking through some old books she found. What happens when she finds a book with her and a strangely familiar boy in it? Have her and Percy met before age 12? Set after The Battle of The Labyrinth. Read and Review!


**A.N**  
****  
**I know I tried to write a story before but I DID NOT want to finish it. I got some AMAZING ideas from you guys but I could not find time to finish it. So Thank You for the awesome ideas you guys are the best! Now without further ado here is my new story!**  
****  
**I (sadly) Do Not own Percy Jackson**

Annabeth P.O.V 

"Ok Percy, see you later." I said as I walked into the Big House.  
"What were you doing?" my half brother Seth(A.N Seth is based off a boy in my class. When I was trying to think of a name, I looked up and he was there. lol) asked, looking up from his cellphone as I sat down on the floor and continued to look through some old books I found.  
"Oh, just talking to Percy. Why?" I asked, kind of wondering what he would say next.  
"No reason." he said, then raised his eyebrow."What were you and him talking about?" he asked, earning a glare from me.  
"Nothing you need to know, Seth." I said, saying what is true. I never tell anyone what me and Percy talk about. The only person I tell is my best friend, Thalia Grace. Don't get me wrong, we don't talk about anything bad or weird. We just talk about anything and everything. Percy and I can go from talking about politics to spoons in seconds. He is always so easy to talk to. Even when I have a million other people to talk to I always go to him. Percy is my best guy friend. Also, I may have the tiniest crush on him. Ok, a BIG crush on him. Yep that's right. I admit it. I, Annabeth Chase, have a huge crush on Percy Jackson. Now leave me alone and go crawl back in your little shipping hole you crazy 'percabeth' fangirls. Ok, back to the story.  
Seth raised an eyebrow at me before mumbling and returning to what ever he was doing on his cellphone. I rolled my eyes at how dumb Seth can be and continued skimming through the books. As I was looking, I came across a thin, green book with white lettering on it. It was simple. All it said was Sammy Elementary School.  
"What is this?" I asked Seth and showed him the book. Seth is 3 years older than me and I have known him since I was 8 years old. He would know what the book is.  
"Hmmm…" he said, looking the book up and down.  
"I think this is one of your old yearbooks, Blondie" he told me, handing the book back. Rolling my eyes at the nickname, I said thank you and sat the book down. Slowly opening the cover, I first saw the school name, the date, and a line just below the date said, 'This Book Belongs to….' On the line was a name and it was mine! Seth was right! _First time in a long time,_ I thought to myself, causing me to laugh. Seth look at me, then rolled his eyes and went back to his phone.  
On the next page was a bunch of poorly written names. This was my yearbook! As I was looking at the names, one in particular stood out. The name was written is big capital letters and had a car sticker next to it.

The name said: PERCY J. your bestest friend evers

My mouth fell open. Could it be? No it's not possible. Is it?  
I heard a laugh from behind me. "What's wrong, Blondie?" Seth asked, still snickering. "You look like you've seen a pack of hungry hellhounds."  
I got up and sat on the couch next to him, pointing to the name.  
"Is it possible that I have met Percy before and don't remember?" I asked, hoping he had an answer I would like.  
"I don't know, Blondie. Why don't you look and see?" He told me, turning the page to my class pictures.  
"See, I found you" He said pointing to a picture of a little blonde hair girl with big gray eyes. Me. I had my hair down and in my face but I still had almost perfect posture. My face had an expression that said 'Tell me something I don't know'. I looked like a little crazy scientist.  
"Yep that's me" I said, laughing. As I looked through the pictures with Seth, I gasped.  
"There!" I yelled, pointing to a picture of a little boy. The boy was small. He had jet black hair that stood on end, as if he just rubbed his hair with a balloon. He was trying to sit up the best he could. He had a wild look in his sea green eyes and a big smile on his face. He was missing 2 teeth.  
"Its Seaweed Brain, umm...I mean Percy!" I said laughing at how cute he looked. "I don't think I have ever seen a cuter little boy." I told Seth.  
"Oh, really?" A familiar voice said from behind me.  
Seth laughed as I whipped my head around to see Percy walking to us.  
"Calm down, Blondie" Seth said, still laughing. "Your head might fly off."  
I made a mental note to slap him later and kept my eyes on Percy.  
"What you looking at, Wise Girl?" Percy said, sitting down next to me on the couch."Ohhhh... good old Sammy Elementary." Percy said, looking at the book in my hands. "Can I see?"

I could barely nod my head. Those green eyes of his made me melt. I handed him the book and watched as he flipped through the pages quietly. Then he burst out laughing, catching me of guard.  
"Look Annabeth! It's us!" he said, pointing to a picture that took up most of the page. The caption said: Percy J. and Annabeth C.-Cake Day. Then I burst out laughing. The picture was of me and Percy. My hair was up in pigtails and I had a crazy smile on my face. Percy looked the same as his school picture, his smile matching mine. Both of us were a mess. We had cake all over ourselves. I was dragging my hands across Percy's shirt trying to get the cake off him.  
"Oh my gods," I said, still laughing. "I wonder why I don't remember this?"  
"I don't know Wisegirl," Percy said, playfully pushing me. "But I think you look cute with cake on your face."  
I blushed and pushed him back, laughing.  
"EWW! Hey lovebirds! I'm still here!" Seth yelled, making us laugh even more

"Then why don't you leave?" I said when I caught my breath.

"Because I don't want to. DUH! " He said, rolling his eyes at me.  
"That's not a good answer, Seth." I said, poking him in the shoulder.  
"I don't care, Blondie" He said poking me back. I rolled my eyes and looked at Percy, who finally caught his breath and was writing something in the back of the book. He stood up and handed me it.

"Well, Annabeth. This has been fun, but I got to go. The Stolls wanted me to help them with Zeus knows what, so I'll catch you later, Annabeth. See you later, Seth." Percy said. As he walked out the door, I swear I saw him wink at me.

"I'm heading out too, Blondie. Love you." Seth said he kissed my forehead and left, leaving me alone in the living room with only my thoughts. I opened to the back of the book and gasped. There, in neat and big writing, was a message. It said:

Dear Wise Girl,

From the moment I met you here, I have felt like we knew each other before.

Now that I know I'm right, I would like to say something...

Remember the conversation we had earlier? I told you so! I KNEW IT! :P  
But seriously, in the front of this yearbook it says that I am your bestest friend evers.  
That statement was (and still is) true.  
You, Annabeth M. Chase are, and forever will be  
My Best Friend  
(and maybe something more someday)

Love,  
Seaweed Brain  
(Percy, duh. :D)

I dropped the book in shock, then slowly started to smile and laugh.  
"What a Seaweed Brain!" I said. rolling my eyes. I looked around, making sure no one could see me, then did my happy dance. Suddenly, I saw a flash. I stopped dead in my tracks and slowly turned around. There in the door, was Seth, Percy, Connor and Travis, all on the ground laughing. Seth and Connor both had cameras in their hands. They all stopped dead in their tracks when they looked at me. If looks could kill...

"Give me the cameras if you value your life." I demanded, the murderous look not leaving my face.  
"Never Blondie!" Seth said, the other boys nodding in agreement.

"Ok then, I will give you until the count of 10 to run if you value your life."

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Percy yelled. He ran, Seth and the Stolls on his heels.

"1...2...10!" I yelled, then bust out the door and ran after the boys, laughing the whole time.  
**_THE END_**

**Thanks for reading my real first fanfiction. **

**Written by: ShopperGirl123**

**Produced by: ShopperGirl123**

**Uploaded by: ShopperGirl123**

**First Review: AllYouNeedIsPie**

**Edited by: AllYouNeedIsPie**

**Bestest Friend Eva!: AllYouNeedIsPie**

**Please review and you, the reader, get a free online Percy Jackson hug! :)**

**(Percy Jackson hug not guaranteed, but pretty awesome though)**

(\_/)

(=.=) -BUNNY!

(")(")


End file.
